


Sweetheart, what have you done to us?

by kingadrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom!Harry, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealous Harry, Kissing, Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Top Draco Malfoy, Yaoi, conteudo sexual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingadrian/pseuds/kingadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comentem! :)</p></blockquote>





	Sweetheart, what have you done to us?

"Potter,

Estou vendendo o apartamento.

Venha tirar suas tralhas até domingo de manhã

ou eu vou lançar Incendio em tudo."

 

 

A coruja chegou no sábado de manhã ao nascer do dia. Harry lutou para sair da cama para receber o pássaro e ela mordeu seu dedo enquanto pegava o pergaminho amarrado à sua perna. "Malfoy Imbecil", ele resmungou, deixando o passáro sair após o seu pagamento.

 

Releu a nota, inumeras vezes. Um momento depois, o pergaminho caiu no chão enquanto ele se arrastou para o chuveiro. Se fosse uma outra época ele teria dado risada do tom melodramatico de Draco ou da forma que ele fazia um rabinho na letra P, mas dessa vez as palavras giraram com uma a faca que cortava seu intestino durante meses.

 

Harry chegou à porta do apartamento uma hora mais tarde. Com a respiração forte, ele bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. Por instinto, ele pegou seu chaveiro, mas parou, seus dedos apertando em torno dele. Ele não tinha a chave. Não mais.

 

Ele olhou para o chão e deixou sua cabeça bater de volta contra a madeira.

 

Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da última vez que tinha estado do outro lado da porta, de como ele gritou: _"Você é um filho da puta"_ , com a voz embargada com a falta de sono e exaustão emocional, como sua mão tinha alcançado em seu bolso e como ele olhou para o rosto embreagado de Draco. _"Acho que não vou precisar mais disso"_ , ele cuspiu. Com os dedos trêmulos, ele se atrapalhou com as chaves e as deixou cair. O tilintar do cair das chave no pequeno prato de barro ao lado da porta havia ecoou na sala em silêncio, o som seguido apenas por Draco engolindo a saliva.

 

_Harry evitou de um último olhar para Draco. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, seu hálito cheirando a alcool ou talvez algo mais forte. Sua camisa aberta estava mostrando um chupão abaixo de seu pomo-de-adão. Não tinha sido Harry que havia feito aquela marca. Draco olhou para a chave como se tivesse esperado isso o tempo todo e não tinha forças para fingir surpresa. E talvez que tinha fosse isso, um grande espetáculo para fazer ir embora porque Draco não tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer que havia acabado._

_O peito de Harry apertou de uma forma que ele pensou que não conseguiria respirar. Ele correu para a porta, com medo de que se ele ficasse mais um pouco poderia começar a implorar por mentiras ou qualquer outra coisa que seu orgulho não permitiria. Se Draco tinha finalmente desistido deles, então Harry não lhe daria a chance de dizer em voz alta. Ele correu para rua e por várias quadras, correu para não permitir em pensar no que ele tinha acabado de fazer. No que ele tinha deixado para trás._

 

Os olhos de Harry se abriram com os passos de botas sobre piso de madeira, a dor de memórias coçava em sua pele.

\- Oh, sim. Você não tem uma chave.

O sorriso de Draco era feio e cruel, ele andou até Harry, parando apenas quando as botas polidas colidiram com os tênis de Harry. 

\- Como eu poderia ter esquecido?

 

A mandíbula de Harry trincou, mas ele não mordeu a isca. Ele se afastou enquanto Draco balançava suas chaves muito mais do que o necessário.

 

\- Eu espero não ter acordado você muito cedo. Eu sei o quanto você ama uma preguiça nos sábados.

O tom de Draco era leve, formal - uma brincadeira que não tinha mais significado para ninguém. Harry não se deixou enganar. Draco sabia como machucar, e sabia melhor como machucar Harry. Tinham passado muitas manhãs de sábado felizes esquecendo o mundo, desfrutando o simples ato de acariciar o corpos um dos outro. Houve um momento em que um sábado de manhã na cama com Draco foi o suficiente para não sairem dela o resto da semana.

 

\- Nós já estavamos acordados, na verdade. - Harry olhou para trás.

 

Draco empalideceu e a culpa azedou na barriga de Harry com a mentira mesquinha. Draco sempre trouxe à tona o pior de Harry quando eles brigavam, faze-lo descuidadamente dizer palavras ou fazê-lo lançar feitiços desconhecidos. O rosto de Draco endureceu. Harry sabia que Draco estava preste a dizer coisas horríveis a Harry como: _"Ele te fode contra a parede, como eu fazia? Faz ele gritar seu nome apenas usando a lingua? Ele te abraça firme o suficiente para você se sentir seguro e salvo?"_

 

Harry não podia deixá-lo acabar com o seu dia, se era o que queria. 

\- Eu só estou aqui para pegar minhas coisas, Draco. Não para viajar no tempo com as nossas memórias.

 

Os olhos de Draco brilharam e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente. 

\- Perfeito.

Ele abriu mais a porta e entrou, deixando Harry para trás e desaparecendo pelo corredor estreito, com um determinado passo.

 

Harry atravessou a porta e parou, emoções á tona quando olhou em volta. Ele esperava... Ele honestamente não sabia. Um apartamento redecorado? Um lugar que ele mal reconheceria? Tudo o que ele era dele tirado das paredes e caixas empilhadas na porta pronto para ele levar? Mas parecia estar exatamente igual como ele havia deixado naquela manhã, meses atrás. Precisamente, exceto pela camada de poeira que cobria tudo.

 

Seus olhos caíram para o pequeno prato de barro sobre a mesa ao lado da porta e a sua chave ainda dentro como se estivesse esperando ele voltar. Seus dedos coçaram para devolvê-la ao seu devido lugar. Ele pegou a chave, onde havia uma HD gravado. Tinha sido um presente. Um grande gesto de Draco no seu aniversário de uma semana - _a porra de um apartamento_. Ou, como Draco rapidamente traduziu: um apartamento para transar. Harry corou com as memórias daqueles primeiros dias quentes do seu relacionamento. Esses momentos foram um borrão de suor e beijos famintos, desejos sussurrados e tapas de carne nua. Essa semana eles mal tinha deixado de ficar longe vista do outro, pelos quartos uns dos outros. Então Draco apareceu de repente na porta de Harry com uma pequena caixa e uma chave gravada. "Eu comprei um apartamento," ele disse, suas bochechas tinham um rosa leve e os olhos brilhantes, ele estava nervoso.

 

Eles se mudaram no dia seguinte, Harry arrumava tudo sentindo a da dor de muitas horas de sexo e por não dormir, não o suficiente. Ele não se sentia dolorido daquela forma faziam meses. As contusões nos quadris, a rouqidão em sua garganta após boquetes contínuo desapareceu em memórias. Ele às vezes acordava de manhã com a sua mente tão cheio daqueles sonhos que ele sentou-se cuidadosamente na mesa da cozinha para se recompor

\- Sonhando acordado, Potter? - Draco sussurrou, inclinando-se para perto, suas palavras afiadas, tocando a bochecha de Harry.

 

Harry saltou, sem responder, e se afastou para colocar alguma distância entre eles. Ele esfregou o local respiração de Draco tinha atingido antes que pudesse se conter. Ele olhou para cima para ver Draco olhando para ele. O cabelo na tempora de Draco estava molhado como se ele tivesse acabado de jogar água no rosto. O pensamento de que Draco também estava nervoso com a situação era reconfortante.

 

Ele deixou cair a chave na mesa. 

\- Então, onde estão? - Harry olhou em volta, ansioso para sair, fugir.

 

\- Onde estão o quê?

 

\- As caixas com as minhas coisas?

 

\- Você só pode estar brincando.

Draco entrou na cozinha e Harry ouviu o barulho das chamas e do clique metálico da chaleira sendo colocada no fogão. A chaleira de Harry.

 

Harry seguiu Draco até a cozinha e notou que sua caneca favorita ainda estava no balcão onde ele sempre deixou para secar secar. Ele correu um dedo através da poeira recolhida na base da caneca.

\- Eu pensei que você ainda morava aqui.

 

Draco não encontrou seus olhos, brincando com a alça solta na gaveta de utensílio. Harry sempre tinha planejado arrumar isso. 

\- Com todas as suas coisas sujando esse lugar? Eu estava me sentindo em um chiqueiro.

 

A chaleira assobiou, enchendo o silêncio. Draco desligou a chama abaixo dela com um movimento de sua varinha. Ele agarrou-a muito rapidamente e a água fervente caiu. Harry pegou seu pulso.

 

Harry tirou sua varinha, curando a queimadura antes de Draco começar a xingar. 

\- Eu tinha que...

 

Harry fechou os olhos, odiando cada emoção apertando sua garganta. Ele não tinha deixado tudo para trás. Ele não seguiu em frente, mas ele pensou que Draco tinha. Ele tinha certeza que Draco tinha. Questionar isso estava fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio. 

 

\- Draco, já faz três meses.

 

O rosto de Draco ficou frio. Ele lavou a poeira da caneca favorita e virando as costas para Harry, começou a preparar o chá. 

 

\- Boa hora pra vender, então. - Ele disse depois de muito tempo de pausa para fazer o tom casual.

 

\- Ok então. 

 

Harry teve uma sensação de que estava faltando alguma coisa em tudo isso. Ele quase quis perguntar por que Blaise não estava aqui para ajudar. Mas ele estava com muito medo de que a resposta fosse mais difícil de ouvir que o mistério. Talvez Draco tivesse se cansado de Blaise também, e alguém novo está esquentando sua cama. 

 

\- Vou começar a empacotar.

 

Ele chamou Accio e o velho malote veio de seu armário e saiu da cozinha. Draco, que ainda estava olhando para o seu chá, olhou de volta duramente. Dois passos até a sala de jantar e Harry tropeçou e teve que se equilibrar para não cair no chão. Ao seus pés estavam pilhas de Profetas sem abrir. Harry olhou para cima para ver a janela da coruja aberta. Draco deve ter esquecido de cancelar a entrega para o apartamento. Harry franziu a testa para a confusão de papéis espalhados, excrementos de pássaros e um coisas derrubadas. Isso era tão Não-Draco - tudo isso - era inquietante.

 

O baú de Harry o cutucou no ombro e abriu-se caindo no chão. Ele suspirou e pegou alguns profetas para ajudar a embalar os objetos frágeis. Fazer as coisas da maneira trouxa iria incomodar Draco, mas não importava.

 

A primeira coisa que ele pegou foi o relógio de cuco. Tinha sido um presente de Natal de Ron e Hermione, então ele classificou como "seu". Ron tinha apenas concordado com o presente por causa da satisfação de que Harry e Draco iriam se lembrar dele quando o relógio fizesse cuco - pelo menos era o que o cartão dizia. Harry tinha sentido falta da pequena ave nestes últimos meses, enquanto ele pulava de hotel para hotel, antes de finalmente se estabelecer em um apartamento minusculo com pouca mobília. Ele cuidadosamente embrulhou o cuco e colocou-o no malão, em seguida, pegou o albúm sobre a lareira.

 

O albúm era uma confusão de fotos de vários tamanhos e formas, algumas com a família e amigos, mas principalmente as fotos mostravam Harry e Draco - rindo e beijando, compartilhando sorrisos secretos, as cabeças inclinadas em conjunto, eles acenando para a câmera. Tinha um número ridiculamente grande de fotos deles. Ele ia deixar todas para Draco destruir da forma mais dramática que ele escolhesse. Ele era tão bom em destruir coisas de qualquer forma.

Então os seus olhos encontraram um porta-retrato. Harry não podia deixar de pegar a estrutura de madeira fina e ver o casal feliz com uma pontada de inveja. Ela havia sido tirada durante a festa de Ano Novo, na primeira vez em que os seus amigos tinha visitado o apartamento. Eles estavam juntos há meio ano, escondido, mas não escondendo, usando a desculpa do apartamento para transar com a finalidade de ainda estarem vivendo suas vidas separadas. Até que um dia Harry tinha percebido que ele não tinha para sua casa fazia um mês, e Draco só tinha voltado na Mansão para tomar chá com sua mãe no domingo à tarde (ou para pegar mais alguma coisa para o apartamento). Então Natal eles se mudaram oficialmente e no ano novo já estavam matando um ao outro.

Draco tinha insistido escolha da gravata de Harry era horrorosa e que seu cabelo estava ridículo, e seus amigos estariam lá a qualquer minuto e será que Harry poderia não envergonhá-lo mais do que o necessário? Harry bateu a porta do quarto, arrancou sua roupa e vestiu sua velha camisa do Chudley Cannons e calças jeans rasgada de uma pilha de roupa suja. Quando ele entrou na cozinha com um sorriso filho da puta, Draco jogou a bebida no rosto de Harry. Em seguida, a campainha tocou.

 

Eles olharam furiosamente um para o outro durante horas entre falsas risadas e pintado sorrisos para seus amigos. Até que Ginny entrou. Harry deu dois passos em direção à porta para cumprimentá-la quando ele foi pego pelo braço e arrastado para o armário de mantimentos.

A boca de Draco estava em todos os lugares, um borrão febril das mãos e língua e dentes, "Você é meu, Harry," Draco sussurrou, com a voz embargada sobre as palavras. "Você é meu. Com sua camisa estúpida e sua gravata estúpida." Draco falava enquanto beijava seu pescoço e seu peito "Seu estúpido, estúpido cabelo e seu pau maravilhoso. Meu." Draco se ajoelhou no chão do armário empoeirado,e abriu o zíper dos jeans de Harry. "Não se esqueça disso." Ele envolveu seus lábios ao redor do pênis de Harry até o moreno gozar chamando seu nome, sabendo muito bem que o infeliz não tinha colocado um feitiço silenciador e não se importando nem um pouco.

 

A foto que Harry segurava agora foi tirada por Pansy de quando eles tropeçaram para fora do armário, suas bochechas coradas e os cabelos úmidos. Os lábios inchados de Draco foram puxados em um sorriso largo e ele piscou para a câmera antes de Harry prende-lo contra à parede e beija-lo para os aplausos e assobios de todos que amavam. Até mesmo a provocação que Blaise sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, ("Ele te lambeu até mesmo naquele lugar? Eu adorava isso.") Não havia arruinado a noite.

 

Harry sentiu a queimadura da saudade no peito. Ele colocou o porta retrato na mesa e envolveu-o em várias camadas de jornal. Ele não sabia onde ele iria deixa-lo. Talvez no fundo de sua gaveta de meias para tirar e olhar para quando bebesse o suficiente para esquecer, e brigar consigo mesmo já que ele não deveria se lembrar daqueles tempos porque doía muito. Mesmo que ele nunca ousasse olha-lo de novo, ele não poderia deixá-lo para a fogueira de Draco.

 

Ele virou-se para pegar as poucas fotos restantes sobre a lareira que eram menos dolorosas. Uma de seus pais e uma de Remus e Tonks que Andromeda lhe dera, o do primeiro aniversário de Teddy e do casamento de Rony e Hermione. Elas ia colocar um pouco de vida a sua nova sala. Talvez parasse Hermione de olha-lo com pena toda vez que se viam.

 

Harry desenrolou mais alguns profetas e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. A manchete foi o anúncio de Draco para o mundo de que ele e Harry Potter tinham terminado. _Teria Harry caido em si?_ a manchete dizia, na foto abaixo não precisava nem de legenda, ela por si: Blaise Zabini empurrando sua língua na garganta de Draco no meio do Beco Diagonal. A data do documento tinha sifo exatamente uma semana depois que Harry tinha ido embora.

 

Harry e o resto do mundo bruxo entenderam a mensagem alta e clara.

 

Harry sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira da sala de jantar. Ele podia ouvir Draco em algum lugar mexendo nas coisas. Do lado de fora de um cão latia e um homem gritou para ele calar a boca. Harry tentou acalmar sua respiração. Não era como se ele não sabia que um dia teria que voltar e pegar os restos de sua vida despedaçada. Fazia três meses que ele se enterrou no trabalho, tentando sobreviver e não pensar.

 

Agora, parecia que o mundo estava desabando em cima ele novamente.

 

Ele se sentou neste mesmo lugar na mesa da sala de jantar da última vez que esteve no apartamento. Ainda havia cera de vela derretida em cima da mesa de mogno. Harry havia olhado para a vela por horas naquela noite, assistindo a cera construir e transbordar até que escorreu ao longo suporte de vela e, eventualmente, para a mesa. Ele tinha queimado suas retinas observando a cintilação chama e dançando a fumaça para ar da sala. Os pratos de comida em frente a ele permaneceram intocados. A refeição que tinha esfriado ao longo de seu jantar de aniversário, já que o feitiço de aquecimento parou de funcionar por volta das três da manhã.

 

Ele ainda estava sentado a mesa quando Draco chegou tropeçando ao amanhecer.

 

Harry pressionou a palma da mão em seus olhos, a amargura rapidamente substituindo a dor. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e começou a empurrar tudo o que ele reconheceu que era seu para dentro do malão. Ele precisava terminar de empacotar e sair daqui. Seguir em frenre. Esquecer.

 

A sala de jantar foi limpa rapidamente e Harry mudou-se para a sala de estar. Ele entrou e encontrou Draco em pé no meio da sala, um pequeno dragão de estanho na mão e um olhar distante no rosto.

 

Harry franziu a testa para o dragão. Narcissa tinha dado a ele. Um tipo estranho de presente que ele nunca tinha entendido e Draco não se preocupou em explicar. Harry tinha colocado ele em um canto e... o tempo passou sobre eles. Harry não ia perguntar agora. Ele limpou a garganta.

 

Draco olhou para ele.

 

Harry deu de ombros e mantendo a voz plana, disse: 

\- Você pode ficar com ele, se quiser.

 

Harry teve que dar um passo para trás, a fúria inesperada que brilhou nos olhos de Draco. 

\- Vai se foder, Potter. Como se você merecesse tal presente.

Ele lançou um Feitiço Amortecedor no dragão e o jogou no chão.

Raiva queimado no peito de Harry, apertando em seus pulmões com a intensidad da raiva de Draco, o ódio em seus olhos. Se ele não saisse dali, Draco diria algo cruel e imperdoável. E fútil - as palavras só parecia rasgá-los mais e deixa-los mais afastados. 

\- Eu vou empacotar a cozinha. - Harry soltou, querendo estar em qualquer lugar onde Draco não estivesse. Ele se virou para sair.

 

\- Harry Potter indo embora. Algo que eu já me acostumei.

 

Harry virou-se. Do outro lado da sala, as janelas vibraram. Ele não se incomodou tentando controlar sua magia. 

\- Não, você não vai dizer isso, Malfoy. Você é o un-"

 

Draco se aproximou dele, os olhos brilhando. Harry pensou que ele estava prestes a levar um tapa.

\- Eu sou o único que, Harry? Eu sou o único que não esconde o que fez e não continua a esconder por Merlin sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

 

Harry piscou. As palavras foram gritadas, disparando contra o seu rosto com sarcasmo o suficiente para fazê-lo querer dar um passo atrás, mas não conseguia entendê-las. 

\- O quê? Draco, esconder o que fez... o quê?

 

Draco o ignorou e saiu para o quarto. Harry correu atrás dele. Ele podia ver o vermelho escarlate do pescoço de Draco quando ele vasculhou a gaveta de meias de Harry.

 

\- Você não queria de esquecer isso, Potter. - Draco estendeu uma pequena caixa para Harry.

 

Sem palavras, Harry olhou da caixa de volta para Draco. Os olhos de Draco estavam frios, furiosos.

 

Harry ficou boquiaberto e, em transe, pegou a caixa da mão trêmula de Draco. Abriu-a, mordendo o lábio para combater a dor em seu peito. Ele tinha comprado um dia depois de os resultados NIEMs tinha chegado o libertando das aulas em Hogwarts, tão cheio de esperança e sonhos do futuro - uma esposa e filhos, uma casa pequena e um cachorro. Ele estava tão desesperado pelo o verão para ser um garoto normal, para ser amado. Mas Charlie - Charlie de todas as pessoas - viu através dele. Ele conversou com Harry quando ele o mostrou a caixa. Ele tinha dito a Harry para esperar, disse que todo mundo precisava de tempo para se encontrar depois da guerra.

 

Harry levantou o anel de fora da caixa. O delicado e único diamante eram tão familiar, como a sua imagem que tinha sido gravada no coração de Harry. Ele virou o anel em sua mão e a luz brilhou a gravura: HPGW. Ele puxou do peito, as emoções do dia deixando-lhe indefeso. 

 

\- Como você achou isso?

 

\- Não foi exatamente como invadir Gringotes.

 

\- Então você tinha o hábito de ir olhar minha gaveta de meias para encontrar o fundo falso e fazer uma varredura?

 

Ele manteve-o bem escondido, não pretendia ficar olhando para ele. Mas ele guardou de qualquer maneira. Ele gostava de saber que estava lá, um lembrete da melhor decisão que ele já tinha feito em não da-lo a Ginny. Eles haviam crescido juntos naquele verão, tornam-se amigos fantásticos e eles "se encontraram" como Charlie tinha dito. Mas quanto mais eles tinham falavam do futuro, mais distantes seus planos parecia ser. Ginny falou de Quadribol profissional ou talvez viajar pelo mundo. Harry queria um pequeno apartamento em Londres e se concentrar no treinamento de Auror. Ele queria alguém para vir para casa todas as noites. Ela não queria viver de distancias. Quanto mais Harry pensava sobre isso, mais ele percebia o quanto ele não queria viver da maneira Ginny planejava. Então, no dia em que ela recebeu a oferta dos Alouettes Marselha, Harry sabia que tinha acabado. 

\- Você poderia ir com ela, você sabe. Se ela for a pessoa certa. - Charlie lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. - Ela ama você.

Mas Harry tinha sacudido a cabeça, decisão estava tomada. Ele a deixou ir embora, e manteve o anel sem arrependimentos.

 

A frente de Harry, Draco o encarou, os olhos em uma mistura de indignação e incredulidade. 

 

\- Blaise o encontrou pelo feitiço de convocação. - ele cuspiu.

 

\- Oh. Bem, isso é melhor. Você pede a Blaise para invocar itens para ver o que eu poderia estar escondendo. Estou tão feliz que nossa relação foi baseada na confiança e honestidade.

 

A boca de Draco se abria e fechava uma vez, em seguida, novamente. 

 

\- Ele estava me irritando, tentando provar que eu tinha virado uma esposinha doméstica. Que eu tinha comprado um anel para o nosso aniversário e ele estava indignado. - Draco inclinou a cabeça, suavizando sua voz para quase um sussurro. - Imagine minha surpresa quando este anel veio voando para fora de sua gaveta. 

 

As palavras pairaram no ar e Harry tentou processá-las. Ele podia enxergar tudo: ele trabalhou até tarde na noite anterior, querendo deixar o trabalho cedo no dia seguinte para que ele pudesse estar em casa para fazer o jantar favorito de Draco para o aniversário. Draco estava estranho, fingindo dormir quando Harry chegou em casa. Na manhã seguinte, ele não olhou nos olhos de Harry quando Harry beijou sua bochecha e disse para ele não se atrasar essa noite. Mas Harry não tinha questionou. Ele não gostava de questionar as coisas assim.

 

Ele poderia apenas imaginar o rosto de Blaise, também, quando ele levantou o anel como se ele estava certo sobre Harry o tempo todo. Como bem ele teria agarrado em sua prova, suas palavras suaves derramando conforto no ouvido de Draco, Céus, planejando vingança.

 

\- Merda! - Harry olhou para o anel e, de repente o odiava. Ele havia guardado como lembrança da melhor decisão que ele tinha feito e guarda-lo tinha sido a pior. Ele o deixou cair no tapete, uma dor na garganta e os olhos queimavam. Ele apontou sua varinha para a caixa. - Evanesco.

 

Draco o observava, em silêncio por um segundo, e então ele soltou uma gargalhada, dura e cruel. 

\- Não me diga que ela não está tentando ter você de volta! Ela vai conseguir fazer superar sua a vontade de um pau grande na sua bunda? 

 

Algo se partiu em Harry. Ele rosnou e prendeu Draco contra a parede, com as mãos pressionando forte o pescoço de Draco. 

\- Você é tão imbecil, Malfoy. Tão imbecil se você acha que eu estou interessado em me casar com Ginny Weasley depois de todos esses anos. Eu comprei esse anel quando eu tinha dezenove anos, está bem? Eu mantive por perto apenas para me lembrar o quão estúpido eu era, em como eu estava desesperado para -- 

A voz de Harry cancelou a confissão. Era demais, tudo era demais e muito tarde. Ele deu um passo para trás, deixando Draco ir. 

 

Draco tossiu recuperando o ar e fechou a distância que Harry tinha acabado de colocar entre eles. 

\- Desesperado para ser uma parte daquela família? Nada mudou. Apenas se case com ela. Foda ela por trás, com as luzes apagadas. Você é bom em fingir, não é, Harry?

 

\- Vai se foder, Malfoy.

A emoção enrolada na barriga, a respiração irregular crescendo como sempre acontecia quando eles brigavam. 

 

\- Eu já estou parte da família, eu não preciso de Ginny para isso-- Deus, eu só queria tê-la por perto, uma lembrança.

 

\- Diz o homem que virou as costas da melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

 

\- Você fez isso! - Harry apontou o dedo para o rosto de Draco. - Você fodeu tudo.

 

\- Eu não fodi com tudo! Merlin! Vai se foder! Eu fiquei bêbado. E Blaise estava lá. Nós dançamos, ok? Ele chupou meu pescoço e eu o afastei. Eu mandei ele ir se foder, quando ele me seguiu até em casa e me beijou só para ver seu rosto quando eu entrasse pela porta. Nunca foi nada mais do que isso.

 

Harry fez uma pausa, deixando as palavras afundar, tentando dar sentido a elas, decifrando a verdade. 

 

\- Você nunca me disse.

 

\- Você me deixou. Você não deveria ter ido embora. - As narinas de Draco queimavam e Harry entendeu pela primeira vez. - Você foi embora e você não voltou.

 

\- Eu não sou a pessoa que traiu!

 

\- Eu estava com raiva! - Draco caminhou pelo quarto, braços no ar. - Merlin, Harry. Eu estava com tanta raiva. Você tinha um anel, caralho, apenas esperando para me atrapalhar.

 

\- Não era o que parecia ser!

 

\- Você a amava. Todo mundo sabe disso. Deus, todo mundo sempre pensou que eu era um erro. Uma fase. E eles estavam tão certos, não estavam? A porra do Profeta! Não poderia esperar para declarar na primeira página que você estava finalmente livre.

 

\- O Profeta. - Harry retrucou. Draco teve a sorte de estar do outro lado da sala ou Harry teria socado ele. - Foda-se, Malfoy. O que você me diz sobre você e Blaise se beijando na primeira página? Mal tinha feito uma semana. Eu ainda não tinha contado a ninguém. 

 

\- Você não voltou! - A voz de Draco estava estridente. - Eu esperei. Puta que pariu Harry, eu esperei aqui... Então Blaise viu você com Ginny no Caldeirão Furado.

 

\- Ela estava na cidade para um jogo estúpido. Nós somos amigos há anos. Somente os amigos. Ao contrário de você e Blaise, que ostentava o quanto vocês chupavam um ao outro em seus dormitórios.

 

O rosto de Draco empalideceu. 

\- Isso foi há anos.

 

\- Foi há três meses e ainda estávamos namorando.

 

\- Nada aconteceu naquela noite. Nós nunca fomos nada. Tudo era apenas para te fazer ciúmes.

 

\- Poderia ter enganado -- Na verdade, você me enganou, eu fiquei acordado a noite toda esperando por você, doente de preocupação e você estava? Eu quase chamei Shacklebolt para formar um grupo de busca juntos, porque o que o faria você perder o nosso aniversário?

 

Draco sentou-se pesadamente na cama, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o rosto com as mãos, e Harry sabia que a briga era só dele, argumentos circulares sempre esgotavam os dois. Blaise e Ginny e Lucius, trabalho... todas as discussão eram pelos mesmos motivos, Draco fungou e caiu em silêncio, os ecos de seus gritos ainda assim, quicando na cabeça um do outro.

 

\- Acabou, Draco. - Harry sussurrou, as palavras cortaram sua língua. Não importa que Draco pensou que Harry tinha se enganado, que tudo foi apenas uma confusão de mal-entendidos e silêncios mal cronometrados, insegurança e orgulho, permanecendo o fato de que eles deveriam ter falado sobre isso. Eles não tinham confiança um no outro o suficiente para descobrir a verdade. - Vamos apenas esquecer o que tivemos. Não importa mais.

 

Draco não olhou para cima, não se mexeu e Harry não poderia obriga-lo a sair. Então ele começou a arrumar o quarto, ignorando a forma arrasada de Draco na cama que outrora tinham compartilhado.

 

Ele começou com a cômoda, suspirando em todas as roupas que ele havia deixado. Ele teve que comprar tudo novo naquelas primeiras semanas, teimoso demais para voltar para o apartamento, nem mesmo para buscar sua escova de dentes e livros favoritos. Não voltar tinha sido a única vingança que ele tinha e ele jogou bem. Seus olhos brilharam para a cama. Muito bem.

 

Harry mudou-se para esvaziar a terceira gaveta quando um ruído surdo o fez olhar para cima.

 

Draco estava ao lado dele, sua mão na caixa de couro cinza que tinha acabado de colocar em cima da cômoda.

 

Harry se endireitou, olhando entre a caixa e Draco, seu coração na garganta.

 

Draco abriu a caixa. 

 

\- Fica com ele. - As palavras saíram quebradas e ele limpou a garganta e tentou novamente. - Fica com ele, não quero.

 

Dentro havia um anel de platina pesado, um quarto de uma polegada de espessura com uma trança dourada no centro. Seu instinto foi empurrá-lo de volta na cara de Draco. 

Draco fodeu tudo, o machucou e jogou fora a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido com qualquer um deles.

 

Mas Draco estava olhando para ele com os olhos avermelhados e uma feição clara e com um olhar tão carente, desesperado, que o coração de Harry se quebrou de novo para o que haviam perdido. Um raio de esperança floresceu, se perguntando se dois tolos merecia uma segunda chance.

 

\- É lindo. - Harry conseguiu dizer, embora as palavras quase não quisessem sair. Ele pegou o anel. Era mais pesado do que parecia, grosso e forte como deveria para suportar a vida no dedo de um auror. Sem pensar, ele colocou no dedo.

 

A respiração de Draco parou. Ele deu a Harry um sorriso quebrado e inclinou a cabeça para esconder seu rubor. 

\- Eu pensei que nunca iria vê-lo em você.

 

Algo na voz de Draco cortou a linha reta que mantinha as defesas de Harry, quebrando sua determinação frágil. Reconfortar Draco era tão natural quanto respirar. Antes que pudesse deter-se, Harry passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Draco, puxando-o e o segurando perto. Draco cheirava a colônia francesa e shampoo importado que Harry sempre negou ter usado quando os frascos apareciam vazios. 

\- Nós somos tão idiotas... - Disse ele no cabelo de Draco e beijou sua têmpora.

 

Draco fungou e esfregou o nariz na curva do pescoço de Harry. 

\- Você não voltou. Era para você ter voltado.

 

Harry se afastou o suficiente para capturar os lábios de Draco em um beijo lento, cauteloso. 

\- É muito tarde? - ele sussurrou, deixando as palavras fazendo cócegas sobre a boca de Draco antes de beijá-lo novamente. - Eu to muito atrasado para voltar?

 

\- Eu não sei. - Draco balançou a cabeça. - Você está com alguém...?

 

Harry olhou para ele, lembrou da sua mentira de mais cedo sobre estar com alguém. 

 

\- Não. - ele disse, inclinando-se novamente para beija-lo. - Eu não estou. Me diz que eu ainda tenho tempo

 

Draco choramingou de prazer, sua boca abrindo o suficiente para aprofundar o beijo. 

 

\- Você voltou.

 

Um pequeno ruído escapou da garganta de Harry e ele o agarrou um pouco mais apertado.

 

\- Eu voltei. Estou aqui. - Ficou na ponta da língua as desculpas, mostrar para Draco a sua parte. Não era o que Draco precisava ouvir, não era o que Harry queria dizer.

 

\- Da próxima vez, - Harry prometeu - Eu vou voltar. - Seus lábios roçaram a boca, bochechas, nariz de Draco e por todo o seu rosto.

 

Quando ele se afastou, Draco manteve os olhos fechados. Harry esperou, prolongando o momento, até que Draco estar pronto. 

Draco piscou algumas vezes, em seguida, seus olhos traçaram o rosto de Harry, estudando. 

\- Da próxima vez, eu não vou deixar você ir embora. 

 

Ele acabou com os dedos no cabelo de Harry e o beijou, gloriosamente suave, de boca aberta e necessitado, sem o desespero irracional de sempre. Harry não sabia o que sentir no momento. Ele precisava pensar, para se lembrar disso, se lembrar de tudo, não queria que se agarrassem como animais após o calor de uma discussão. Poderiam fazer isso? Aprender e superar e ficarem mais fortes? Harry estremeceu como o sentimento de otimismo que correu através dele.

 

Draco parecia entender. Por dentro camisa de Harry, sua mão se moveu cautelosamente nas suas costas, arrastando o dedo sobre cada solavanco da sua coluna e, em seguida, preguiçosamente para baixo novamente de seu pescoço. Sua língua explorou a boca de Harry, hesitante e curioso, como se fosse a primeira vez.

 

Calor consumia abaixo da virilha de Harry enquanto o beijo continuava. Draco percebeu que estava tonto e ofegante e extremamente excitado.

 

\- Posso? - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, segurando o botão de cima da camisa de Draco.

 

Draco acenou com a cabeça, o rosto iluminando de uma forma que fez Harry perceber que seria muito dificil de viver sem olhar para aquela face todos os dias.

 

Ele deslizou um botão através do buraco e inclinou-se para beijar o pedaço de pele abaixo do pomo de Adão de Draco. 

\- Só você, Draco. Sempre foi só você. - Ele sussurrou as palavras a cada botão, percorrendo o pescoço de Draco com os dentes enquanto ele trabalhava. - Você não é uma fase.

 

Se despiram com uma estranha mistura de reverência e humildade, mas com a familiaridade de amantes que conhecia cada botão, cada zíper da roupa do outro. Eles sopraram na boca um do outro seus medos, suas esperanças, as suas promessas.

 

\- Você precisa confiar em mim.

 

\- Eu digo o mesmo. 

 

Draco ofegava sopros de ar quente sobre o ombro de Harry enquanto Harry lentamene se livrava de seu cinto, abria sua calça e deslizou a mão para dentro de sua cueca. O pênis de Draco já estava duro quando Harry segurou-o na palma da mão, sussurrando no ouvido de Draco. Draco apertou um dedo sobre os lábios de Harry. 

 

\- E se a gente --

 

Harry beijou o dedo de Draco e sussurrou

 

\- Nós vamos trabalhar isso. Vamos fazer dar certo, de novo.

 

\- Okay.

 

Eles terminaram de se despir em silêncio, parando para tocar cada pedaço de pele exposta. Harry deitou-se de costas na cama, sua cama, e derramou óleo na palma da mão de Draco. Ele abriu as pernas convidando, e sem palavras pedindo o que ambos estavam se doendo para fazer.

 

A respiração de Draco parou e ele precisava de um momento para se recompor antes de se estabelecer entre os joelhos de Harry. Tomou seu tempo, trazendo Harry pelo quadril para a beira da cama e novamente, sem pressa, o preparou, com um dedo e, eventualmente, dois, até que cada polegada da pele de Harry se arrepiava, cada vez mais excitada. Parecia que estavam em um de seus sonolentos sábados de manhã fazendo amor, Draco tinha aquele jeito de deixa-lo aberto e vulnerável.

 

\- Agora, por favor, - Harry disse finalmente, incapaz de esperar mais tempo. - Céus, Draco. Por favor.

 

Com um suspiro Draco retirou os dedos de dentro de Harry.

 

Antes que Harry pudesse lamentar a sua perda, ele sentiu uma cutucada em sua entrada, quente e grosso. Seus olhos arderam quando Draco o encheu, depois de tanto tempo e tanta dor, ele achou que nunca o sentiria novamente. Ansioso demais para esperar. Ele agarrou Dracp, necessitando dele mais perto, pele com pele, misturando as respirações.

 

\- Nunca deixei de te amar. - Draco se engasgou com as palavras, segurando firme, esperando que o corpo de Harry se ajustasse. A resposta de Harry foi um gemido contendo todo o tempo que tinham perdido.

 

Draco encontrou um ritmo forte. Ambos estavam muito perto, muito esgotados emocionalmente para serem capazes de manter o ritmo lento de momentos antes. Não demorou muito tempo. Uma dúzia de estocadas fundas e a mão de Draco voou para o pênis de Harry em um movimento familiar que demonstrava que não poderia durar por muito mais tempo. Harry arqueou, um grito estrangulado rasgando de sua garganta quando gozou, o peso do dia, se aliviando, inundando-o, seus dedos apertavam os lençóis.

 

Draco estocou mais uma última vez, enterrando-se profundamente dentro de Harry, sussurrando - Meu - Tremendo enquanto atingia o própio orgasmo.

 

Harry soltou os lençóis, apertando redor do seu pau que ainda pulsava. 

 

\- Merlin, Draco. - Sussurrava entreo o cabelo suado na tempôra do loiro.

 

Eles entraram cairam sobre em sua cama, tontos, a adrenalina pós-briga bombeando em suas veias. A felicidade no peito de Harry morreu quando a realidade caiu a sua frente. Do outro lado da quarto, várias gavetas estavam abertas e vazias. Roupas caindo para fora do armário que Harry estava empacotando, esperando por ele para voltar e terminar o que tinha começado. Ele tinha certeza de que o resto do apartamento estaria com várias coisas espalhadas, precisando colocados dentro do malão, e itens como o dragão de estanho pronto para ser guardado. A relação deles era como aquele Dragão de Estanho, Harry percebeu, que da mesma forma que ele não descobriu o porque ganhou o presente ele também deixou passar coisas que deveriam ter sido importantes, deveriam ter sido compartilhadas, mas não tinham sido. Inseguranças e conversas silenciosas cairam pesadas entre eles. Se eles tivessem uma segunda chance, Harry ia agarrá-la e não teria arrependimentos dessa vez.

 

\- Esse dragão, - disse ele timidamente. - O de sua mãe. Eu deveria ter perguntado...

 

Draco virou-se para ele surpreso com a pergunta, mas depois seu rosto relaxou. 

 

\- Hmm. - Ele observou Harry por um momento. - Você deveria ter perguntado. Minha mãe achou que você já sabia sobre isso, eu acho. Ou que eu diria a você depois.

 

\- Você não contou.

 

\- Você não perguntou. - Draco observou o brilho da luz solar do meio da manhã pela janela enquanto ele pegava as partículas de poeira que flutuam no ar. - Foi um presente que dei a ela quando eu tinha sete anos, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que estanho era um metal frio e duro que se maleava quando era aquecido. Meu pai estava me ensinando ciências... O formato de Dragão é por conta do meu nome, óbvio... - ele murmurou, finalmente, seus dedos traçando preguiçosamente a pele de Harry. - Imagine minha surpresa quando ela quis da-lo a você. - Harry o socou no braço, e Draco riu. - Eu vou contar detalhadamente depois que eu terminar de matar a saudade de você.

Eles se ajeitaram na cama, Harry com a mão sobre o peitos nu de Draco, memorizando cada centímetro mais uma vez. Parecia tão familiar e muito mais fácil do que tinha o direito de ser. Ele queria acreditar que eles poderiam corrigir isso, recuperar o que tinham perdido. 

 

\- Você ainda está vendendo esse lugar? - Harry perguntou, com os olhos no anel quando ele girou sobre seu dedo.

 

Draco ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo para olhar para Harry. 

 

\- Eu nunca tive a intenção de vender este lugar, Harry.

 

\- Oh. - Harry franziu a testa, tentando entender. Depois de um minuto, ele acrescentou, - Você apenas poderia ter dito que queria conversar.

 

Draco o beijou em resposta, não precisando dizer a verdade - que Harry teria dito não, que não valia a pena o risco de ser rejeitado, que Draco sempre tomou a opção mais segura disponível (ou criado uma opção segura quando necessário).

 

Draco se inclinou para o lado da cama e puxou sua varinha para fora da pilha de suas roupas. Ele apontou para a porta. 

\- Accio chaves.

Um instante depois, a chave de Harry passou zunindo para dentro da sala e caiu sobre a cama entre eles. 

\- Acredito que estas pertencem a você.

 

Harry sorriu. O riso que estava preso na garganta borbulhou novamente para fora e ele se lançou sobre Draco, prendendo sobre a cama e beijando-o profundamente. 

\- Vamos desfazer as malas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentem! :)


End file.
